Z-Type
The Truffade Z-Type is a gang car in Grand Theft Auto 2 (driven by members of the Zaibatsu Corporation) and an old luxury coupe in Grand Theft Auto V. 2D Universe The vehicle appears in the Downtown, Residential and Industrial Districts of Anywhere City in GTA 2. It gives a silenced machine gun when crushed. The Z-Type is inspired by the Bugatti Type 57 Atlantic. Z-Type (GTA2) (Larabie).jpg|Ray Larabie's original design for the vehicle. Z_Type_gang.jpg|The Zaibatsu Corporation Z-Type in GTA 2. Z-Type-GTA2.png HD Universe The vehicle is a sleek classic coupe made by Truffade. It is based on the Bugatti Type 57SC Atlantic. It also bears a striking resemblance to the Alfa Romeo 8C 2900B Touring Spider. The 1937 Z-Type can be bought for $10,000,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net. According to Devin Weston and Legendarymotorsport.net only 10 Z-Types were made - hence the high price tag. It is the most expensive land vehicle to appear in the GTA Series. The car has a very characteristic handling that results in its ability to calmly accelerate and easily weave through light traffic. This gives the player the impression that it is a relatively easy car to drive, but it is also prone to sudden and unexpected spinouts upon cornering at any speed. Counter-steering is extremely difficult. Devin Weston requests an all-black variant of this car in the mission Eye in the Sky. Trevor and Franklin are tasked with retrieving it from record producer Chad Mulligan who has hidden it so it can't be taken away from him in his divorce. This mission involves using an LSPD camera in a helicopter to identify and track Chad back to the lockup. Franklin on the ground then has to chase Chad as he tries to escape. This lead onto the use of a thermal camera to detect Chad in a parking garage. Once found Franklin takes the car and drives it to Los Santos International Airport where Devin is waiting. One of Devin's men then take the car somewhere else. Gallery Chad Mulligan Z-Type.jpg|Chad Mulligan's all-black Z-Type Hotknife LSCustoms GTAV.jpg|A modified Z-Type. ZType-GTAV.png|A pre-release screenshot of the car. Locations GTA 2 *Downtown District: **Zarelli **Omnitron **Zaibatsu HQ *Residential District: **The Village **Xenoton **Cayman *Industrial District: **Bayano **Sennora **Lattero **Escobar **House Of Guns (parked) GTA V *Can be bought for $10,000,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net in story. *Can be bought for $950,000 from the same website in GTA Online. *If you park it in Trevor's Vespucci Beach parking spot with Franklin after obtaining it during "Eye In The Sky", get yourself killed, exit the mission and take a cab back to Vespucci Beach as fast as possible (still with F), it will most likely still be parked there, as long as you don't actively drive any other vehicle in the meantime. Trivia *The Z-Type is the most expensive car in GTA V, at $10 million dollars. *The Z-Type is one of the oldest cars in GTA V, along with the Hotknife, the Duneloader and the Rat Loader. *It is possible to buy more than 9 Z-Types even though Devin Weston claims that there is only 10 in existence and Devin himself owns one. *Aside from service and emergency vehicles, the Z-Type, Stallion, Stinger and Tour Bus are the only vehicles from the 2D Universe to reappear in the HD Universe. See also * A-Type * B-Type * Hustler GTA SA version Navigation }} de:Z-Type (2) es:Z-Type pl:Z-Type hu:Z-Type Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vintage cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Truffade